My Random Nothings
by greeneyedgirly
Summary: These are just random drabbles to get my creative juices flowing.  Can be any pairing, any rating.
1. Photo:  Whiskey Bottle

Disclaimer: Not mine, but damn that'd be nice!

AN's: This little collection of drabbles is inspired by my desire to try my hand at writing. Hidingfromsomeone was gracious enough to provide the prompts for me, and kind enough to even tell me they didn't suck. I hope you all can enjoy them.

For this first prompt I've actually written the same thing in three different versions. It was the first one she gave me, sort of to test the waters, so to speak. It will be the **only** of these prompts with different versions. I'm only posting all three because I couldn't decide which I liked best.

You know the drill: remove the spaces and ( ) for the photo link.

Photo Prompt 1: Whiskey Photo

http (:) /greeneyedgirly2 (.) tumblr (.) com/post/2929510286/photo-prompt-1

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella (or anyone of your choosing)

* * *

**Drabble 1:**

She didn't deserve this fate, but I do.

She warned me, but I never did listen.

All I had to do was man up. Be who she needed me to be. Be who she wanted me to be.

And now it's too late. When she walked out of that door she not only left me, but she left this life behind her. Now, I sit here with my bottle of whiskey, surrounded by all of her things. Things she'll never come back for. Things she'll never have the chance to miss.

And why, you ask?

Because, I didn't deserve her.

**Drabble 2:**

Karma.

Karma is a bitch.

A bitch that _always_ catches up with you.

I treated her like shit; and now she's gone. She loved me, wanted me, needed me; and now she's gone. She gave it her all; and now she's gone.

What did I give? Nothing.

And now we're both left with nothing. Her body, her loving personality, her zealousness for life. They are all victims of a man who couldn't love her enough.

A half empty bottle of whiskey is all the comfort I'm left with. And it will never match her warmth.

Warmth that died with her.

**Drabble 3:**

Jack Daniel's is a strange sort of friend. He gives you warmth and comfort when you need it the most. But then he leaves you with a bad taste in your mouth and a pounding head when your mind lifts from the fog he surrounded you in.

You rise the next morning and look at your surroundings. Everything is exactly in its place. Except… You can't help but to feel like something is missing.

Suddenly it hits you like a ton of bricks. Her. She's missing. _Where is she?_

She's in the grave you might as well have dug yourself.

* * *

AN's: So, what do you think? Should I continue? Give up while I'm ahead?

Maybe let me know which of the three was your favorite?


	2. Play

Disclaimer: Not mine; blame SM for the kid's name.

Prompt 2: Play

Rated: T

Pairing: Edward & Renesmee

* * *

She comes at me with those big brown innocent eyes, so much the exact replicas her mother had.

"Daddy, will you play a game with me?"

My daughter has no idea the hold she has over me.

Most people take for granted the truly short time they have while their children are little.

Not me. Not my family.

And for my child the time is passing even quicker.

I never dreamed I'd have the chance to be a father.

It just wasn't meant for someone with my life.

So will I play a game?

You bet your ass I will.

* * *

AN's: I'm getting all four of my wisdom teeth cut out in about two hours, so I can't promise an update tomorrow. If I'm not too groggy from the pain meds then I'll try getting on really quick to update the next drabble. So, see ya next time!


	3. Obsession

Disclaimer: Not mine; I never would have created the pup.

Prompt 3: Obsession

Rated: M

Pairing: Jake & Bella/Edward

* * *

She's my obsession and she doesn't even realize it.

But he does.

Oh, and he might act all gentlemanly and shit, but he's so damn jealous of how she needs me. How she can't just cut me out of her life.

And I know why.

She can deny it all she wants, but she loves me. Yeah, she wants me at least a little bit.

Unfortunately, as much she's my obsession, he's just as much her obsession.

And I have no clue how to break their hold on one another.

But I'll be damned if I ain't gonna keep trying.

* * *

AN's: Well, looking like a damn chipmunk kinda sucks, but other than that I'm not too bad. They managed to get 3 outta 4 of my smarties, not too shabby.

So, what do ya think about the drabble? Jake isn't exactly my favorite character from the series, so this was kinda cool to get in his head and tormet him a bit. Lol!


	4. Blue

Disclaimer: Not mine; if it had been, Bella would help a guy out down below... js.

Prompt 4: Blue

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella

* * *

She knows how that color effects me. She looks ravishing in any shade of it.

Yet she tortures me by flaunting around in the skimpiest piece of it imaginable.

Hell, it doesn't even take clothing of that color to awake the beast in me.

I can remember her wrapped up in my sheets, hair spread out across my pillows of the deepest hue. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe the way she looked.

I watch as she makes her way across the room towards someone else.

But I fucked up. Shit! My balls are just as blue as her dress.

* * *

AN's: Not my favorite of these drabbles, but *shrug*. What do ya think?


	5. Shivers

Disclaimer: Not mine; if it had been we'd all be saying, "What fade-to-black?"

Prompt 5: Shivers

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella

* * *

I squint my eyes, looking through the dark. I can just barely make out her body lying beneath the sheets in our bed.

She takes my breath away, even in her sleep. No man should have to be away from someone this exquisite for so long.

I shed my clothes and wrap my body around hers, getting as close as physically possible without being inside of her. Her body shivers as I stroke up her thighs to get to the place I've gone too long without.

A small smile pulls at her lips, and she moans, "God, I've missed you!"


	6. Photo:  Sparking Lighter

Disclaimer: Not mine - Edward would be a sure bet, if it were.

You know the drill: remove the spaces and ( ) for the photo link.

Prompt 6: Picture of Lighter Sparking

http (:) /greeneyedgirly2 (.) tumblr (.) com/post/2929358880/photo-prompt-6

Rated: M

Pairing: Bella/Edward

* * *

I've watched him all night from the shadows. Women parade themselves all around him and he seems to barely notice. I wonder what could possibly capture his interest if not the blonde bombshell latched to his side at this very moment.

Sighing, I give up and head for the balcony.

The cool night breeze embraces me with it's chill. Looking over the ledge, I can't help but to think of how he might act if I were to flaunt myself for him.

I hear the spark of a lighter, followed by a quiet, "Why don't you give it a try?"

* * *

AN's: Sorry, I know I'm very literal with the way I use my prompts, but being that this is all so new to me, I hope y'all can forgive me? :)

Also, we're halfway done with this one. There were only 12 prompts total; I'll continue (hopefully!) to post one a day until they're all up.


	7. Photo:  Black Gates

Disclaimer: Not mine, but a girl can dream…

You know the drill: remove the spaces and ( ) for the photo link.

Prompt 7: Black Gates

http (:) /greeneyedgirly2 (.) tumblr (.) com/post/2798886459/drabble-prompt-7

Rated: T

Pairing: Jasper/Alice

* * *

For months I've been coming here to watch her. Never speaking, just dreaming… hoping… longing…

I wouldn't even know how to approach her if I had the nerve. Ever since I first saw her just beyond those ornate black gates, reading under a weeping willow, I haven't been able to leave this little town or the comfort of knowing she's nearby.

Today that changes. Today I make her see me.

Just as I'm about to speak, she lifts her head from her book, smiles, and says, "I was wondering when you would finally speak. You've kept me waiting long enough."


	8. Park

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'd have the characters lighten up a bit…js.

Prompt 8: Park

Rated: M

Pairing: Bella/Edward

* * *

"Pull over now, Edward!" I screamed at him.

"Why?"

"Because, I can't do this. I can't sit here while you drive a hundred and thirty fucking miles per hour. I. COULD. DIE. EDWARD!"

"Bella, you won't die. Remember who's driving here. I could drive with my eyes closed."

"Your eyes were closed!"

I whipped my head at him and narrowed my eyes as he started to chuckle.

"Pull over and fucking park already."

He finally pulled to the shoulder of the road and raised his hands in surrender.

"Jeez, you'd think the girl would trust a damn vampire by now."

* * *

AN's: Tehehe, this one makes me giggle every time I read it. It's my version of how they probably acted behind the scenes of the series. Can't you just imagine Bella wanting to kick Edward's ass for always scaring her to death?


	9. Bitter

Disclaimer: Not mine, Edward wouldn't have been nearly as controlled.

Prompt 9: Bitter

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward/Bella

* * *

Bella laid herself out on the bar, pulled up her shirt, and placed the shot-glass between her breasts and a lime between her lips.

It's only a dare, but she has no clue what the sight of her like that does to me.

I stalk towards her - she's the most unassuming prey - and lick from her collarbone to the lacy edge of her bra where her nipple is visible within the flimsy material.

A dash of salt, another lick, and then the feel of her lips combined with the bitter taste of the fruit and I'm done for.


	10. Blossom

Disclaimer: Not mine; SM is the lucky one who owns all things Twilight… including this poor child's name.

Prompt 10: Blossom

Rated: T

Pairing: Edward & Renesmee

* * *

Sometimes it physically hurts to watch her.

One minute she was this tiny little thing that could fit in the palm of my hand.

Then she blossomed into the round features of childhood - so sweet, innocent, and carefree.

'Teenage years' were almost non-existent.

Now, I sit here, holding her mother's hand, watching my daughter pledge her life to another man. A man I never wanted her to be with, yet always knew she would.

What's worse? I'm not even allowed to show the love only a father earns.

Only to those who know her best, am I her Daddy.

* * *

AN's: Here's a little Vamp-Daddyward for y'all. Kinda sad, but unfortunately somewhat realistic for someone in his situation. So, whatcha think?


	11. Plain

Disclaimer: Not mine; but you already know that!

Prompt 11: Plain

Rated: T

Pairing: Bella/Edward & Alice

* * *

"Alice. Why does he want me _now_?"

I looked at my best friend and noticed her rolling her eyes, much like she'd do when we were kids.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Why wouldn't he want you?"

"Look at him. He's everything I'm not. I'm just me, just 'plain Jane' Bella. The last time he was here, he didn't even give me a second look."

"Oh, that's what _you_ think. You obviously don't see yourself clearly. Bella, have you ever considered that the last time he visited home you were only fifteen? What could he possibly do with that?"


	12. Photo:  Bookstore

Disclaimer: Not mine; but somehow I've managed to make Bella get lost in the books too!

You know the drill: remove the spaces and ( ) for the photo link.

Prompt 12: Bookstore Photo

http (:) /greeneyedgirly2 (.) tumblr (.) com/post/2929484450/photo-prompt-12

Rated: T

Pairing: Bella/Edward

* * *

I breathe deeply through my nose. This place, more than anywhere else in the world, can calm me and make me feel a sense of longing for _home._

I feel the soft, aged velvet under the bare skin of my leg and let my thoughts wander.

The words take me to a place far away. A place where someone cherishes me, loves me, consumes me.

I picture him in my mind as the words take over – all pale skin, gold eyes, and bronze hair. Never have I seen someone more beautiful.

In my imagination I hear him whisper, "Breathe, Bella."

* * *

AN's: Don't ask me what I did with this one, but I'm told it's 'breaking the 4th wall,' so to speak. Hopefully you theater folks will get that reference.

So, this is the last of the drabbles, at least for now. This really was basically a writing exercise for me. I'll be leaving the story as 'incomplete' for the time being, just in case inspiration strikes and I feel the need to add any more drabbles or possible random one-shots; which a while back ago we (hidingfromsomeone and myself) had discussed the possibility of more prompts for the purpose of some one-shots. Thanks to all of you who have read, and those of you that took the time to let me know how I did.

Also, thanks will always go to hidingfromsomeone, herself. Without her I wouldn't have the courage to try my hand at writing, and even more so, I'd never have the guts to actually post anything. Thank you, my love!


	13. More Randomness

**AN's: Okay, so this is just a little something that came to me this morning on my way to work. There's absolutely no story that goes with it, and I don't have one planned either, though I'd never rule out the possibility. Think of it like just a scene in time; longer than a drabble, but shorter (obviously) than a one-shot. I'd love to come back to this one day and build around it. But, for now, it just is what it is.**

**Unbeta'd and beyond random!**

**Conversation between Charlie and a young Edward - maybe like 11 or 12.**

* * *

I stared at the chief, begging with my eyes for some kind of help, anything to make me understand what was happening. I could only hope he'd set aside the fact I was referring to his own daughter, in order to give me some concrete advise.

"Son, sit down and let me tell you about relationships," he started with wry grin on his face. "They're complicated – plain and simple – and what you have with my daughter is no different."

He shifted then, stalling to find the right words I supposed. A small smile played on his face when he'd finally found them.

"Let me try to break it down to something a little easier to understand. Relationships, well, they're like fishing."

"Fishing?" I squeaked, having no clue where he was taking this.

"Now hold your horses and let me explain it to you before you go getting your feathers ruffled, son. Now like I said, fishing is a whole lot like relationships. You scope out the best places to find a fish, and then there might be a whole bunch of catch and release, catch and release, catch and release, when finally you get a keeper. Then you take the fish home, clean her, flay her open, cook her, and eat her."

Something stopped him right there and he seemed to be taking another minute to gather his thoughts. His face turned a bright red. _So that's where Bella gets it, _I thought.

Shaking his head he told me, "No, nope, never mind, son. Fishing is a really bad analogy."

I didn't quite understand what Bella's dad was trying to explain to me, but I did know that I was more confused than before.

"Well, sir, I don't quite understand that, but you should know – I have no intention of releasing this fish. I don't know about cooking her up and eating her because that can't be healthy, but I suppose I'll do whatever it takes to keep her."

* * *

AN's: Please let me know what you think about this little 'whatever-it-is'. It'd mean the world to me! :)


End file.
